Give for Layla
by Laila Okihinne
Summary: Saya kurang bisa membuat summary.. jadi langsung baca aja ya...


Ini adalah FF pertama Laila uru… ^^

Mohon kepada para senpai dan reader untuk memberi penilaian kepada junior ini uru… (kaya kuis aje) *sembah sujud*

DISCLAIMER

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

GENRE

Romance, Humor, Friendship

RATED

T

WARNING

**Garing, Alot, Gaje, TYPO, pokoknya lengkap dah..**

Pepatah mengatakan **"Don't Like Don't Read"** (emang ada..?)

Yah, pokoknya, itulah yang banyak dikatakan oleh para senpai di FF, dan Laila setuju akan hal itu nyo.. *belaga Dejiko*

Oke! Let's go…

* * *

"dimana..?"gerutu seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sejak tadi terus saja menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya, memeriksa setiap laci dan tak jarang membuat kamarnya yang rapi terlihat berantakan dengan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Layla-san… sedang apa?" Layla tersentak saat mendengar suara(sebenernya lebih mirip teriakan) dari arah pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak ditutup.

Melihat Ekspresi Layla, wanita dengan rambut pink yang sering dipanggil Sora itu sedikit merasa bersalah "go.. gomene.. aku mengagetkanmu ya" Sora tersenyum pada Layla, kemudian pemilik mata pink tua itu memperhatikan sesisi kamar Layla yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sora terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut, tak lupa juga dia menggaruk kepalanya.

Sora: "Lu kata gw mong*ey apa?" nyiapin tehnik legendaris buat nyerang Author (?)

Author: "hehe.. ma mangap Sora.." *sekarang Author yg garuk garuk*

_Balik ke cerita…_

Layla menenangkan diri sembari menutup sekejap mata birunya "aku sedang mencari sesuatu, sepertinya terselelip" Layla melanjutkan pencariannya. Kenapa gak nanya sama mbah google aja?.. *Author dilempar sampe nyusruk dilangit ketujuh*

"Cari apa? Aku Bantu ya Layla-san" Sora tersenyum kecil sambil ikut ikutan ngobrak ngabrik kamar Layla, padahalkan dia belum tau apaan yang lagi di cari Layla *Author dibekep Sora biar gak bisa ngasih komentar lagi*

"hadiah" Sora menatap aneh kearah wanita dengan pakaian formal yang baru saja memberitahu barang yang sedang dicarinya. "Aku mencari 'hadiah' pemberian Yuri" Pertegas Layla

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu, Layla bergegas meninggalkan Apartemennya untuk pergi ke asrama(?) Kaleido Stage, dia berniat agar esok hari bisa melakukan jogging dengan teman temannya.

Layla membuka pintu mobil miliknya yang di parkir di depan apartemen tersebut, kemudian ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang. Pada saat itu terlihat seorang pria cool dengan blazer hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut dan Layla sontak menutup pintu mobilnya lagi. Yep! Itu adalah Yuri Killian dengan mobil hasil curiannya sendiri *Author dipecat jadi 'author' ama Yuri*

Sora: "Lah? Tadi kan lu udah gw bekep?" Sora nyeret nyeret author biar gak gangguin Layla ama Yuri

Layla: "Tadi aku yang ngelepasin dia, lagian kalau authornya di bekep, siapa yang bakal ngelanjutin fic gaje ini?"

Author: (ngangguk ngangguk) "betul tuh betul, Sesama Layla dilarang saling menyiksa.." author nangis Bombay

Yuri: "udah-udah.. lanjut ke cerita"

_Balik ke cerita…  
_

"Yuri, sedang apa disini" Tanya Layla heran.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat" Yuri melangkah mendekati Layla dan melihat ke arah koper yang berada di samping Layla. "Kau mau kemana?"

Layla melirik koper yang ia bawa, kemudian mata birunya kembali menatap Yuri "aku mau tinggal di asrama untuk beberapa hari" Layla tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak biasanya, kalau begitu aku antar ya" Yuri bergegas membawa koper Layla dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil berwarna hitam.

Mata Layla membulat seketika "Ta, tapi Yuri…"

Yuri membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Layla, dia seolah memaksa Layla untuk ikut dengannya.

3

"emm.. Layla, apa yang membuatmu ingin tinggal di asrama?" Yuri memecah keheningan yang meyelimuti mereka berdua sejak berada dalam mobil hitam itu.

Mata Layla kembali melihat sosok pria disebelahnya yang tengah memacu kecepatan seolah tak mau kalah dengan angin.

"aku juga tidak tau" Layla menyanggah wajah cantiknya dengan tangan kiri yang disandarkannya ke sisi mobil.

"Rasanya, aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan Sora dan yang lain walau hanya sedetik. Sepertinya, aku mulai menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatku" Sambung Layla.

Yuri tersenyum samar saat melihat Layla tersenyum, entah mengapa, ia seperti dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya itu. Tubuhnya serasa panas seketika dan semburat merah mulai terlihat dipipi Yuri yang masih asik memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya.

Layla yang merasa diperhatikan sontak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yuri, namun Yuri hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menerjang angin. Duh duh.. Yuri-san.. ini bukan waktunya balapan.. *Reader mendadak terserang muntaber gara gara ngeliat Author sok imut*

Melihat reaksi Yuri yang berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang memerah seperti tomat, wajah Layla pun ikut memerah.

Sejenak keheningan mulai mendatangi mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Layla melihat keramaian di tengah malam dari balik kaca mobil Yuri.

"Festival" gumam Layla dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tapi suara yang keluar dari bibir merah milik Layla itu bisa terdengar oleh Yuri. Terang saja, karena sejak tadi sama sekali tidak ada suara selain suara gesekan ban mobil dan aspal yang sangat kecil.

"Mau kesana?" Yuri menghentikan laju mobilnya dan melihat kearah yang sama dengan Layla,

kearah dimana banyak manusia yang masih beraktifitas ditengah malam,

Kearah dimana banyak cahaya lampu hias yang seolah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah terlalu malam Yuri" Jawab Layla sambil terus melihat kearah festival. Layla-nee, sebagai kembaranmu, aku mengerti kok akan apa yang kau rasakan *Author kabur ngeliat Sora ama Reader yg udah megang gergaji besi* Ini sih percobaan pembunuhan… *Author kocar-kacir minta perlindungan kak Seto*

Sora: "Udah, lanjut ke cerita, si Author sarap biar kami yang atasi, hyaha…"

'Lu sora apa Hiruma?' batin reader.

"Kalu begitu, tolong temani aku ya" Pinta Yuri

**-oOo-**

Akhirnya Yuri dan Layla berjalan menyusuri setiap stand yang ada di festival dengan ditemani lampu hias yang setia berkelip setiap waktu, bersamaan dengan cahaya dari jutaan bintang, yang menghiasi malam ini.

"Layla, apa kau senang?" Tanya Yuri yang berjalan disampin Layla

Layla hanya melempar senyum indahnya. *crot.. Author langsung mimisan*

"Yuri te…" belum sempat Layla selesai bicara, Yuri langsung meninggalkannya dan pergi ke salah satu stand, Sekarang Layla hanya bisa mencibir.

Gadis pirang itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia tetap menunggu kedatangan orang yang seharusnya ada disebelahnya, orang yang bersi keras mengajaknya untuk datang ke festival itu.

Inilah yang paling ditunggu tunggu di festival, sebuah parade kecil yang dibelakangnya diikuti oleh rombongan orang yang bernyanyi dengan senangnya. Layla yang pikirannya entah ada dimana, tiba tiba terdorong dan masuk ke rombongan parade, dia berusaha keluar dari rombongan tersebut namun sangat sulit karena terlalu banyak orang. Sesak, hanya itu yang Layla rasakan.

Sampai akhirnya, ada yang menarik tangan Layla hingga dia berhasil keluar dari gerombolan orang yang membuatnya sesak. Karena kaget, Layla sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh diatas pelukan pria yang tadi menarik tangan Layla. Pria telah membuat Layla menunggu itupun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Layla.

*Gyaa… Author mati ditempat. Sora langsung sujud syukur ngeliat Author tepar*

Yuri membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Layla, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Layla, kedua tangannya tetap mendekap erat tubuh Layla, sementara itu, wajah Yuri semakin mendekati wajah si pemilik bola mata biru itu, terus terus dan terus hingga hidung mereka saling bertemu. Karena terlalu malu, Layla memejamkan matanya.

Yuri tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Layla yang dipenuhi warna merah seperti tomat, "Layla" panggil Yuri, si pemilik bola mata biru pun sontak membuka matanya kembali.

"Ini, untukmu" Yuri mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Bola mata Layla tertuju pada benda yang tergantung di antar jari jemari Yuri

"Gantungan kunci ini untukmu" Yuri memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk ikan yang dihiasi warna biru dengan garis merah di antara tubuh dan buntutnya. Gantungan kunci itu terbuat dari bahan semacam balon kecil yang tidak mudah pecah dan sangat keras (untuk reader silakan bayangkan sendiri, Laila kurang bisa mendeskripsikan benda itu nyo!). Ya ampun… betapa kurang mesranya hadiah pilihan Yuri itu *Author bangkit dari kubur dengan tampang jawdrop*

"a.. oh.. I iya, terima kasih Yuri" Layla mejauhkan wajahnya dari Yuri dan mengambil hadiah pemberian orang yang sulit di percaya itu.

Akhirnya malam ini pun berakhir, berakhir dengan JAWDROP yang ditunjukan semua orang (Layla, Author dan Sora yg tiba tiba ngeliat mayat bangkit dari kubur)

**FLASHBACK *END***

"begitulah" Jelas Layla kepada Sora yang sedang meneliti cerita Layla

"tu.. tunggu deh, kalo yang itu…" Sora berhenti bicara saat segerombol orang(Cuma 3 manusia dan 1 hewan) memanggilnya.

"Sora-chan… ternyata kau ada disini" Teriak gadis imut dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua

"Hei Sora, apa yang kemarin kau berikan pada Jonathan ha?" Sambung Bi-Shoujo yang langsung memukul pelan kepala merah muda didepannya

"Jonathan? Dia kenapa?" Layla mendekati anjing laut yang sedang di gendong oleh gadis kecil bernama Marriot

"Benda ini, Jonathan tersendak oleh benda yang kemarin malam diberikan Sora untuk Jonathan, mungkin karena mirip ikan, makanya Jonathan langsung melahap benda ini" Marriot memperlihatkan benda yang mirip dengan benda yang selama ini di cari oleh Layla

"Ini kan milikku" Layla mengambil ikan ikanan tersebut dari tangan Marriot, untungnya benda pemberian Yuri itu tidak rusak sama sekali, hanya saja kini baunya mirip dengan ikan sungguhan.

Ketika Layla mau melabrak Sora yang entah sudah kabur kemana, tiba tiba mendengar suara hp yang berdering, diambilnya hp dari saku nya itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah telpon dari Yuri.

"Layla, bagaimana? Apa benda yang kemarin kuberikan sudah berhasil kau temukan?" Tanya Yuri

"ah.. e iya, ini sudah ada ditanganku, maaf ya Yuri"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang coba kau buka dengan gunting pada bagian buntutnya" pinta Yuri

Layla pun langsung mengambil gunting dari tumpukan barang yang kini berserekan dikamarnya, dipotongnya bagian buntut ikan ikanan tersebut, dan ditemukanlah suatu hadia, hadiah tersembunyi yang selama ini ingin Yuri berikan pada Layla, itu adalah sebuah cincin, cincin perak yang dihiasi sebongkah berlian kecil yang sangat cantik.

"Layla, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tentu saja aku mau Yuri-san… *Author di cap perusak suasana dan dibakar idup idup*

Semua orang yang menyaksikan ekspresi Layla yang sedang menerima telepon, seolah tak percaya bahwa itu adala Layla, dia terlihat sangat senang dan sesekali melakukan putaran kecil.

**FLASHBACK (Sora POV)**

Pada malam itu, aku yang baru saja selesai membantu Ken beres beres di Kaleido Stage, melihat Layla masuk ke kamarnya. Dan aku menemukan benda kecil mirip 'ikan kembung' yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamar Layla, Karena Layla kelihatan lelah aku bermaksud untuk memberikan benda itu besok, tapi saat aku tiba dikamarku, aku mendengar suara air, ternyata itu adalah Jonathan yang sedang asik bermain air di bak mandi. Dia sangat lucu, dan tanpa sadar aku memberikan 'ikan kembung itu' untuk menemani Jonathan yang lucu itu bermain.

**FLASH BACK (Sora POV) *END***

**

* * *

**

Sebenarnya Yuri sudah lama berpikir untuk memberikan cincin tersebut kepada Layla,

tapi, dia bingung bagaimana cara memberikan hadiah itu, sampai akhirnya Yuri mendapat ilham di Festival malam saat melihat toko gantungan kunci yang rada aneh itu...

Begitullah... T-T

Kepanjangankah? terlalu Gaje kah? akhir yang burukkah?

Gomene senpai.. gomene reader..

pemula ini *nunjuk nunjuk idung sendiri* sangat membutuhkan Review yang bisa membangun rumah Author *ditimpuk make batu bata sama reader*


End file.
